


【布卡西】Gigi的厨房——意大利千层面，蔬菜沙拉和马铃薯煎蛋

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】Gigi的厨房——意大利千层面，蔬菜沙拉和马铃薯煎蛋

强大的生物钟让布冯没多睡几分钟就睁开了眼睛，前一夜的酣畅淋漓的运动反而让他更神清气爽起来，他小心翼翼地坐起来，幸亏身边人本来手脚并用缠着他的动作变成了只是凑近热源靠着他的姿势，不然大概很难不影响卡西就起床。

布冯看了看旁边的恋人，怕冷的人只露出一个带着微卷的发顶，几缕头发随着呼吸一颤一颤的，布冯怕卡西呼吸不顺还是掀开了一点被子露出了恋人的整张脸，然后忍不住又端详了半天，不管看几次他还是觉得iker浓浓的少年感不曾褪去。

最后布冯只是轻轻落下一个不会惊动任何人的吻在卡西发顶上之后离开了床。他要给恋人好好补充流失的体力了。

布冯清点了一下满当当的冰箱，比起又重操旧业的自己卡西反而有了游山玩水的时间，更多的是波尔图的卡西来都灵看望他，于是他习惯性把冰箱放上足够的食材，卡西吃得心满意足的脸也是他的最爱。

柔软的黄油放在锅里慢慢融化，在令人舒适的香味悠悠飘上来的时候加入筛好的面粉，洁白的面粉沾染了黄油的颜色之后逐渐变得粘稠，布冯关了火开始加热牛奶搅拌了一会又开了小火，在哼着奇怪的小曲的同时加了盐和核桃粉之后正宗的besciamella白酱汁算是完成了。

烤盘里涂上黄油，铺满番茄肉酱，肉酱上面盖上面皮，面皮上面继续盖肉酱然后加上火腿和还冒着热气的besciamella酱汁和parmigiano芝士粉，不停重复几次之后足够厚度的意大利传统千层面就已经有了雏形。

千层面在烤箱里的时候布冯已经开始着手准备起了卡西的最爱。洋葱和土豆在锅里一起滋滋作响的时候布冯听到了一声轻笑，回过头卡西不知道什么时候已经坐在了餐台旁。

"都说做饭的男人最有魅力，可是我只想说做饭的Gigi最有魅力"卡西深深吸了一口锅里飘出来的香味。"好香啊"

"怎么感觉你是因为马铃薯煎蛋才奉承我"布冯看着卡西明显敷衍的套上的一件衬衫，貌似还是他的，先是皱着眉调高了些空调，又转身来到了这人的身后。"又穿这么少，觉得身体又好了是么"

"怎么会，我只是实话实说。Gigi你再不把手从我的衣服里拿出来马铃薯要糊了"卡西也不挣扎，反而蹭了蹭布冯还没来得及剃掉的胡茬。

"我还是有常识的"布冯偷了一个吻。

"帮我个忙，多穿上一条裤子，一会再喂饱你"五月之后骤减的体重一直没有什么回升的迹象，本来就可以轻轻松松抱人的布冯这下更没什么阻力。

"一点都不冷啊"卡西不情不愿地被抱下高脚凳，撇了撇嘴穿裤子去了。

"你要知道，我容不得你一点闪失"布冯点点头，继续起火翻搅起来，马铃薯逐渐变成了金黄色然后透出些微的焦色，洋葱独有的香味出现时和马铃薯一起被淹没在了提前打好的蛋液里，再次拌匀之后布冯盯着冒出的细小气泡不知道在想什么。

"在想什么呢"卡西在穿好了一条极其眼熟的裤子之后再次出现。

"在想要不要让你煎蛋当做饭前运动"

"可以么!"看着卡西充满期待的眼睛，布冯突然有点担心蛋饼的命运，虽然是厨房杀手，应该不会太惨吧。。。应该。

看着卡西真的很认真地系上围裙对付起打好的蛋液，布冯又决定加上一道不那么油腻的蔬菜沙拉，挑了一些卡西绝对要抗议的被叫绿树叶的蔬菜，浇上了主调是柠檬汁和白醋调成的意式沙拉汁，新鲜的颜色让他没忍住吃了一口，默默再次下定决心要让卡西爱上蔬菜。

焦黄酥脆的千层面方方正正的卖相十分好，旁边不规则形状的马铃薯煎蛋就显得不是很入眼了，不过一阵一阵的香气还是让卡西没忍住眯起眼睛笑了起来。

"看样子还不错？"布冯看着卡西满足的样子，也跟着弯了弯嘴角，看着被吃掉大半的主食，毫不犹豫地换成了蔬菜沙拉。

"喂!"

"iker，今天的热量足够了"

"呃...可是我还没吃够"

"也许你把蔬菜吃光我会让你多喝一杯高乐高？"

"...成交"

"Gigi"饭后布冯愿意举着报纸看一会，也难得同意卡西抱着手机不停的刷推，甚至自己的账号都已经变成恋人的小号了，一时间静悄悄的，卡西在这个时候选择打破这份静谧。

"怎么了"布冯蓝色的眼睛在报纸之上对上了卡西的。

"球队帮我注册了"

"...你会以身体为重的对么"

"可是我还想继续，只要有一丝可能性"

"虽然想要阻止你，但是你也知道我永远不会干涉你的决定，iker，我会等你"

"谢谢"

"只要你开心的话"

"今天忘了说，我爱你"

"我也是"

布冯轻声的叹息很快的消散，空气又恢复了宁静，仿佛能听见时间流逝的声音。


End file.
